Twisted Love Sail
by Znowy Vamage
Summary: The academy had decided to have a sailing trip. But what's with Natsume and Mikan's DATE on the ship? Mikan notices that Natsume is acting irritatingly different but then, she also feels something when he is so DARN near! Things are getting weirder.
1. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. But I hope I do really own it!

The quotation in this chapter is not mine.

* * *

******This is my first fanfic so as early as now; I apologize for the bad grammar and some wrong stuff. I kindly accept your criticisms because the important thing is you will be honest to me. Just don't forget to REVIEW. Moreover, Mikan and the others are already Middle School students here in my fic so their ages vary to 14-15. Their physical appearance did not really change, they just gotten taller, handsome/beautiful, and more mature. Also, all the sentences that are italicized are their thoughts. ENJOY!!! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Announcement**

_"It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves - in finding themselves."_

The sky is wonderful to look at yet it seems so strange and mysterious.

But it's not only the clear blue sky that people can be attracted to in this fine morning for the clouds are the kind of thing to be amazed about. Gracefully moving like dancing waltz, the clouds look like cotton candy that is filling the sky. Scattered pieces may seem like it but perfectly moving in the morning blue sky made it look like an everyday masterpiece of the universe. The flourishing clouds over the Friday morning made its journey to the vast land of Tokyo, Japan.

The birds are chirping so sweetly that it feels like music in the ears while the grasses are swaying like dancing with the wind. Even the morning insects do not disagree at the beautiful sight of morning glory. The cold breeze swiftly covered the place however it still feels relaxing at the same time for the sun's rays has now reached the ground with its heat-like light. The light that is slowly shining upon now makes the beauty of God's creation more evident. Brownish green leaves, camouflage butterflies, colorful flowers and every single thing in the school grounds become alive. Only the best of everything and the most unique of things can only be seen in the prestigious school of the widely known **_Gakuen_ Alice**.

Like every other school days at this time in the morning, there are students that are now inside their respective classrooms doing their normal stuffs that are completely out of this world in normal schools. In a certain classroom, a chubby looking boy with green hair and hazel eyes is now making a drawing of a fierce lion in the wall using a moving paintbrush. Looking up in the ceiling there are two boys, one is like sleeping already and the other one is in sitting position both flying freely inside the classroom. While at the back, where a chair that is unoccupied, a short but cute orange haired girl suddenly appeared sitting there like she's been there earlier. She had just teleported in short. But like in normal schools, some Alice girls act like girls and the same as some Alice boys act like boys. Chatting which can be identical to shouting because of the girls' high pitch voices can be heard in the different classrooms. Also, chatting which includes insults and bad words due to some boys lack of manners can be detected inside those classrooms.

Five minutes before the clock strikes eight which means the start of the first period classes, many students along the corridors enter their classrooms rapidly which involve walking in incredible speed, flying like a rocket, and a lot more of teleporting? Being late was never a good idea.

After about a minute, there is this certain brunette girl with attractive brown eyes, a one star student of Middle School Division, which definitely in rush because of her unfortunate stumbling over the stairs had just made her way to the long corridor where her classroom is. She secretly hopes that her first period teacher would be late in his class again.

Please make Mr. Narumi forgot something before he arrives in our classroom. I don't want to be late again!

Suddenly, fate would have it; she bump into someone making her sit in her butt on the floor in a split second.

"Ouch!!! Oh darn it!" the brunette girl exclaimed while shaking her head due to the great impact. Bumping into someone is not what I wish for!

"Oh. Polka dots for this day, ha little girl?" tease the raven haired boy with shining crimson eyes, placing a smirk on his perfect face. He is tall and undeniably handsome. Not to mention his hunk body and those dreamy eyes of his that adds to his gorgeousness.

"Wha-what? _Oi_, it's you Natsume! What the hell are you doing bumping me like that? And, what do you mean by polka…" Realization hit her that Natsume saw her underwear, her cheeks begun to go bright red. "YOU PERVERT!!! How there you peak at my…" Before Mikan decided to kill Natsume she was immediately cut off by him.

"Tsk. You have too many questions and a lot more of yelling so I won't answer you. It's just a waist of my time." Natsume told her coolly with his arms behind his head.

"How dare you say something like that NATSUME HYUUGA! You are so…" Natsume just start walking with his back in front of her. "Where are you going? I'm still talking to you, pervert!!!" Mikan said furiously while trying to get up from the collision earlier. What a respectful guy, ignoring me like that!

Stopping for a while, Natsume said in his bored tone voice, "Get up now before somebody else sees you like that, displaying your un-der-wear." emphasizing the word underwear he continued, "By the way, you don't want to be late in Mr. Narumi's class, aren't you?"

Because of her continuous rattling she didn't heard that the bell had already ringed. She quickly stood up, ignoring Natsume's emphasis on the 'underwear' word. She ran beside him towards their classroom.

"Where's Ruka anyway?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

"I'm not his mother to know where he is, stupid." Natsume answered coldly.

"Humph. Yeah right, Mr. Smart Guy. I was just wondering because normally he is always with you." Mikan said while crossing her arms angrily.

"Whatever. Maybe he is in class now simply waiting for me there." Natsume replied in an uninterested tone of voice.

_So Natsume is going to attend our class._ Mikan thought. _Now that's new._

"Well, looks like Ditching Class King is finally going to attend our first period class. Wow! Are you changing from a bad boy to a goody student now, Nat-sume?" Mikan teased using her sweet tone voice.

"Shut up. Don't make any assumptions, little girl. You don't know me." Natsume stated back without leaving his eyes on the long corridor.

Mikan just rolled her eyes. Yeah, I don't really know you, jerk!

Upon arriving inside the classroom, all heads turn to them. Then after a split second, thousand of yells and deafening shouts can be heard! It is as if a fiesta is occurring inside the room.

"It's NATSUME-SAMA!" squealed by a girl with a tremendous makeup put on her face.

"Natsume!!! You look like a PRINCE! Smile for me!" the long black haired girl in the middle row hollered.

"You are very STUNNING! We love you!" Almost all the girls in the class shouted.

From the front of the room, there's this seaweed haired girl with pale green eyes shouting while making her way to the Adonis standing at the back of the room. Finally, when she is in font of him, she sweetly said, "Natsume, as the president of Natsume-Ruka's fan club, I AM HERE TO HUG YOU!" She shouted loud enough that everyone in the class heard it.

Natsume twitch his eyebrow making a frown at his serious face. But before he could insult Sumire, there's a high pitch loud voice that commanded everyone.

"Hey, ALL OF YOU QUIET!" Standing in one of the table, there stood a beautiful and sexy girl with brownish red hair. Her green eyes are like burning in anger. "Who told you that you can hug Natsume!?! How there you CAT-DOG GIRL, he's MINE!"

This made everyone shut up. Making THE Luna Koizumi angry is not a very good idea.

"Who the HELL do you think you are, LUNA?!? Mind your own business and unfortunately, Natsume is none of your business! Get that?" Sumire retorted. She is not frightened by Luna even one bit.

But before any bloodshed happens the teacher had finally arrived inside the classroom.

"Class, stop these argument at once." A tall blonde teacher with amazing violet eyes interrupted. He looked at them with a calm smile.

No one said a thing. Mikan on the other hand, can't stop staring and at the same time gaping at his teacher because of his bizarre clothing. Today, he is wearing a fancy yellow pirate shirt paired with a violet trouser. Also, there's this stupid-looking pirate hat in top of his head.

Mr. Narumi really had a weird taste in clothing. Mikan thought, still at the back of the room beside Natsume.

"You look like an idiot, staring at him like that." Natsume said coldly to Mikan with an expressionless look on his face but there is a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Mikan raised her eyebrow and glared at him. Natsume looks irritated as always. What's his problem anyway, calling me an idiot like that?!? He should mind his fan girls instead of insulting me. Natsume walks to his seat by now, ignoring his troublesome fan girls and Mikan as well. Oh great!

Natsume's seat is right next to a totally cute boy with tantalizing blue eyes and sparkly yellow hair. Ruka Nogi is the second most popular boy in the academy next to the top most famed student which is no other than his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. Unlike the raven haired boy, he is a gentle and kind person, a personality that balances Natsume's.

"Hi there Natsume." greeted Ruka with a smile.

"…"

There he goes again, no reply as always. It's so like him. Ruka thought amusingly.

"Go back to your seats everyone." Narumi ordered.

The commotion inside the classroom had finally stopped. All the students have gone back now in their respective seats.

"Well, well, well, everybody seems very energetic today." Narumi told the class. "Starting an argument early in the morning is quite impressive." He continued. "But forget that. I want to apologize for being late because there's been an unexpected meeting for me to attend to."

"It's alright Mr. Narumi." A blonde boy with round glasses expectedly replied. He is the class president, namely, Yuu Tobita.

"Thank you, Yuu." nodding to the boy for acknowledgement. He draws again his attention to the whole class and excitably announces, "My dear students, I have an important announcement to make. This is what the academy's SPECIAL TREAT to all of you for your great cooperation for the past years. Also, I think this will help you all get along."

All of a sudden, whispers and murmurs begun to erupt. The look of confusion can be seen in the students' faces.

"Mr. Narumi, what do mean by that?" a puzzled girl with an x-ray vision Alice asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about Mr. Narumi?" harshly questioned by Luna.

Pleased that he caught the attention of the class, Narumi decided that now is the right time to speak.

"Ahem. Ahem. The academy has decided to…" Hearing these words from Narumi, the uproar of the students has quickly ceased. They listened closely to what the announcement is all about. "…give you all Middle School Division students a trip to EUROPE!"

Delighted cheers and gleeful hoorays have burst inside the classroom. Many are now jumping with joy and excitement while others have clapped their hands in the air except, Natsume who look uninterested and Hotaru Imai, the brilliant best friend of Mikan, who smiled evilly. Money is currently running on this girl's mind.

"To make this trip more interesting, we are going to Europe by SAILING using the newest built SHIP of the Gakuen Alice. So, it only means that we will be together for a couple of weeks inside the ship." Narumi continued after the noise slowly faded.

"Now that's what you called A D V E N T U R E!!! Yippee!" Mikan cheerfully shouted.

"That's right Mikan. Moreover, there are selected teachers and High School students who will accompany all of you to this trip. And as your adviser, I will be there too." added Narumi.

"Awhhh." Some of the students stubbornly said. For them, teachers are pain in the butt.

"You cannot change that, my students. By the way before I forget, the schedule of the sailing trip will be posted at our bulletin which is beside the faculty and you're selected rooms inside the ship will also be there. As early as now, you can arrange the things you will need for the trip. I hope you will enjoy this because many mysterious yet exciting things might happen in our little adventure." Narumi said showing a mystified smile.

Then the bell ringed, stating that the first class had already ended. Little did the students know that it's only the start of everything.

* * *

**So how was it guys??? Please make a review so I'll know if my fic is alright? Or horrible? Criticisms are accepted, don't worry! By the way, if you want me to continue just tell me because this fic is for all the readers out there.**

**i hope that you'll find time to make a review because it's really a big thing for me to know what you think about this fic... =D**

**Regarding what will happen in Chapter 2, you'll just have to find out. But, for me, it's a funny and interesting chapter! Hope you will read it too.**

**Comments/Suggestions are gratefully accepted.**

**Thank you!!!**


	2. The Ruined Day

**Disclaimer: **For the 2nd time, I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I do, there's no need for me to write this fic.

**

* * *

**

This is the edited 2nd chapter of my fic "Twisted Love Sail." I replaced some stuff so I think it's much better now. I can't say anything about the events that will happen because I will spoil you for sure. So just read it and you'll know what the interesting thing about this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The Ruined Day**

_"Big things happened when we least expected it."_

The ground floor with long but vivid hallway at the Middle School Division Building is always a tranquil place. It is the perfect spot to locate the perilous faculty room where almost all teachers are in there to maintain the peacefulness, orderliness, and discipline of the students in the academy. But, in this chilly afternoon, the known serene hallway is now filled with numerous students yelling and at the same time, fiercely pushing each other towards the square shape board where posting of notices, announcements, posters etc. can normally be seen. It's been about 30 minutes after the last class of the day ended yet many students are still crowding the said hallway. Earlier in the morning, the teachers had already announced the stupendous news that will occur. A little while ago, the detailed information about it had been posted. This is the reason why tremendous students are excited to read it.

Mikan who had only been dismissed right at this moment by Mr. Jinno, the authoritarian Math teacher, is running as fast as she could to the crowded hallway while at the same time, blaming someone under her breath. She got a detention obviously.

_I shouldn't been in this mess if not for that conceited Natsume!!! _Mikan thought angrily while the event that happened after lunch replayed on her mind.

**Flashback**

Kriiing Kriiing Kriiing…

The bell is ringing which means lunch time was already finished. In the canteen, students are standing up now in their chairs while holding their messy trays. Others are exiting the canteen room, endlessly chatting with their friends. Normally, the canteen is a noisy place but today the place had gotten noisier than usual. In the far corner near the window, a group of friends which one of them is talking animatedly can barely be heard by students passing by. She is talking about the unexpected sailing to Europe.

"Wow! This is a dream come true! I mean, we are going to Europe for a vacation!!! Isn't that fantastically superb?!?" Mikan overjoyed expressed to her friends; Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru.

"Mikan, this is the 57th time you have told us already how great is the upcoming trip. We perfectly understand it so you can stop telling us by now." Anna told her frustratingly. Anna Umenomiya is a cute pink-haired classmate and talented friend of Mikan. She has the Alice of cooking and makes up various delicious dishes.

"Besides, we don't even know if everything that will happen will be great." Hotaru calmly said while taking a spoonful of jam.

"But, I don't think something will ruin our sailing trip." Mikan defensively replied.

"Of course, that's because you're not an expert at thinking." Hotaru frankly said after finishing the last spoonful of her jam.

"Ho-ta-RUUUUU…" Mikan glared at her and then, "Nonoko, please help me in here!" she desperately asked for help.

"Hmmm?" Nonoko was a bit surprised by the sudden call of her name. "Guys, I personally think fighting won't do any great things to both of you." Nonoko wisely answered. She is the long time friend of Anna with midnight blue hair. Also, she possesses the Alice of Chemistry.

"Yeah, you're right. But still, I will enjoy this vacation no matter what." Mikan answered while pouting.

"_Baka_." Hotaru quickly commented.

"Humph." Mikan mumbled while crossing her arms like a spoiled brat.

Both Anna and Nonoko laughed because of the childish attitudes that Mikan had been showing.

The four of them stop their conversation when a teacher with dark brown hair told them to go back to class.

"Students who are still inside the canteen, please go back now to your respective classrooms. Lunch time is already over." Misaki-sensei said.

"_Hai_!" the four girls chorused while leaving the canteen. They started talking about the dresses that they will buy in the Central Town for the trip while walking along the corridor.

"So tomorrow we will go to Central Town to buy the things we need especially our new dresses, clear?" Anna confirmed to her friends.

"Yehey!!! Central Town means FLUFF PUFF!" Mikan burst out loud.

"Oh good grief Mikan, you're becoming an official addict of… hey, would you look at that..." Anna had called the attention of her friends and pointed at the two people that are a couple of inches away from them.

Mikan and her friends saw Luna Koizumi who wears a mini Alice skirt and shining jewelries, talking to Natsume. He happened to be cornered by the desperate woman. Their conversation can be heard from where Mikan and her friends are.

Mikan thought that it is not right to eavesdrop but something inside her mind is telling her to stay where she is. _This is not a very good idea. Why is my body not moving anyway?_

"Natsume, will you go out with a date with me? Even if it is just a romantic extravagant date, it will be fine. Pretty, please?" Mikan heard Luna pleaded while batting her eyelashes.

"Get lost." Natsume replied so coldly. _She is so pathetic like the others._ For him, girls who lower their dignity when there are handsome boys around act like leeches.

He decided to ignore Luna and start walking in the other direction but then she grabbed his arm.

_That was a wrong move. _Natsume thought cruelly. But before he burn Luna's hair, he saw Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. But more importantly, she saw Mikan looking at their direction. Then, an idea hit him that will surely made things more interesting.

Mikan bet with her life that Luna will just get her precious hair burned in any minute now. But, Mikan gulped when he saw Natsume smirking straight at her. _Oh no. Natsume just saw me staring at them. _She nervously thought.

Natsume suddenly began to talk to Mikan.

"Hey, perfect timing, little girl. I would like to answer you about what you have been asking me earlier." Natsume weirdly said.

"Mikan? What are you doing here?!?" Luna asked in confusion. But, Mikan just ignored her question. She was trying to figure out what did Natsume meant on his statement.

_What about earlier?_ _I can't remember asking him anything?_ Mikan was totally bemused. "What are you…?" Before she can finish on what she will ask, Natsume interrupted her.

"Yes, I will go…on a date with you." Natsume said with a serious look on his face.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!!" Luna, Anna and Nonoko shouted at the same time. Hotaru only stared at them.

"To make it more romantic, we can have our date inside the ship while we sail to Europe." He added while smiling so darn captivating.

Mikan, who is still in shock, can't make a single sound come out from her mouth. Her mind is in a confused state right now.

Natsume saw the reaction of the others especially Mikan and he can't help to be amused. He turned his attention again to Luna. "You heard what I said, right? You can go now."

"B-but Natsume, this is surely a joke. There's no way you say yes to a date especially to a nobody like her!" Luna insisted while pointing at Mikan.

"Do I need to explain to you?' Natsume questioned Luna with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"No, Natsume. I just can't really believe I mean accept this…" Luna turned her gaze to the brunette girl. "This is your entire fault, MIKAN SAKURA!!! You will pay for this." She threatened her.

After that, Luna walked away, stomping her feet to the ground. After she was out of sight, the tension in the air is not yet decreasing.

"Hey, Mikan are you alright?" Nonoko asked comfortingly.

Mikan feeling herself again, breathe loudly. When she saw Natsume walking away, she quickly regained her strength to shout.

"NATSUME!!! What's the meaning of the…!?! That was clearly a lie. Why did you… you BIG FAT LIAR!" She said wrathfully while making harsh small steps towards Natsume.

"Mikan, please calm down." Anna said while trying to stop Mikan. But Hotaru hold Anna's shoulder, telling her not to interrupt Mikan. Anna nod in return.

Natsume turned around to face Mikan and then playfully said, "Tsk. Stop acting innocently. There's no need for that."

"Damn you, Natsume! Don't make me the liar here. You know that I'm the victim of your DISHONESTY!" Mikan cursed him while defending herself.

"Is that so? He said while her raven hair falls on his crimson eyes. Then, he walks closer to the exasperated girl in front of him and whispered in her left ear mischievously. "The date… I know you want it."

Natsume left Mikan standing there stunned. Those seven words made her whole body numb especially the way Natsume said it. It's so electrifying and HOT.

After a minute, Mikan snap out of it and began shouting curses at the disappearing figure of Natsume. "You are so dead, YOU COCKY JERK!!! You're such a POMPOUS, HAUGHTY, and definitely an EGOCENTRIC MORON! I hope that you'll hit your BIG ARROGANT HEAD on a solid wall. STUPID!

"Ms. Sakura. What do you think you're doing?" Mikan heard someone spoke behind her.

But because she is in the middle of an outrage and her mind is not working well, she bluntly said at the person, "Yelling of course. Can you please stop botheri-ing…" she stopped hastily when she saw that the person she just disrespects is no other than the stern Mr. Jinno.

"Detention later, Sakura." Jinno strictly ordered.

_What a great day. _Mikan thought while sighing in defeat.

**End of Flashback**

_Oh! Remembering it makes me want to crush Natsume's skull! Also, Mr. Jinno seriously lectured me today. I think my ears are worn out. Also, my head is hammering me to death. _Mikan thought while unconsciously biting her lip. "Ok calm down Mikan. You don't want this beautiful day be entirely ruined by stupid things like a headache and Natsume Hyuuga. So you should only think about one thing, and that's the adventurous sail." She said to herself while nodding. _Thankfully, the "date" stuff is not yet spreading._

Mikan is getting nearer to where the bulletin board is and not to mention the noise is getting louder. She found herself in a hallway pack of excited people. Before she pushed her way to the crowd, someone called her from behind.

"Mikan, there you are." Yuu Tobita greeted.

"Hey Yuu, what's up?" Mikan asked.

"Have you already seen the full detailed information about the announcement?" Yuu asked innocently.

"Not yet. Jinno gave me a detention earlier that's why I only arrived here at this moment." Mikan answered.

"If that's the case, here you go." Yuu said while pulling a folded piece of paper from his bag. He handed it to Mikan.

"What's this?" Mikan asked when she received the paper. Then she started to read it. "Oh, it's the announcement. Hmmm very long. By the way, where did you get this? I'm sure that the only copy is in that bulletin board over there." Mikan said while pointing at the direction of the board.

"Hotaru gave me that copy. She had stolen it from one of the teachers. It's a good thing she gave that to me because I don't want to be killed in that dilemma." Yuu said while eyeing the crowd. "So read that now Mikan before anyone else see you holding a copy of the announcement."

"Alright, thanks Yuu." Mikan said while beaming. _Hotaru is really something._

Even though it's only a piece of paper, the colorful images that had been put in it made it looks like a real thing. The background image of the paper is a long ship sailing at the water. Fireworks in the night sky and the shining stars had been placed above the ship. But the most attracting thing is the golden shade of the letters written in the paper. **(Just imagine that it is written in gold ink.)**

**_Gakuen _Alice**

**_A Grandiose Announcement_**

**This trip is the academy's special treat for our beloved Alice students.**

**_Who: _All Middle School Division Students**

**_What:_ The Grand Sailing of the Prodigious Ship:**

"**The Gargantuan Alice"**

**_Where:_ Europe**

**_When:_ November 15, 2009; Sunday**

**_Departure time:_ 8 am**

**_Departure place:_ Alice Harbor**

**Below are the selected rooms of the Middle School Division students inside the ship:**

Mikan just took a look of the room #s of the people she knew.

**Special Star Students:**

**Room # 407- Natsume Hyuuga**

**Triple Star Students:**

**Room # 302- Yuu Tobita**

**Room # 328- Ruka Nogi**

**Room # 339- Hotaru Imai**

**Double Star Students:**

**Room # 215- Mochiage-kun**

**Room # 232- Sumire Shouda**

**Room # 233- Luna Koizumi**

**Room # 246- Yura Otonashi**

**Single Star Students:**

**Room # 109- Kitsuneme**

**Room# 110- Yome Kokoro**

**Room # 134- Anna Umenomiya**

**Room # 137- Nonoko Ogasawara**

**Room # 139- Wakako Usami**

**Room # 160- Mikan Sakura**

**Students are allowed to bring all the things they think they need for the said trip.**

**There will also be selected high school students who will join to help the teachers maintain the discipline.**

**The academy shall give suitable punishments for any untoward incident that may arise due to the students' misconduct and negligence. **

**However, teachers that will be appointed in the trip shall exert all efforts to keep all of you safe.**

**If any of you want to clarify some things, speak to Mr. Jinno and Mr. Narumi.**

**Keep in mind that the trip is for all of you to enjoy and relax.**

**Thank you for your undying support.**

**Have a nice and safe trip everyone!**

"Wow the academy surely made the trip so organized and well-planned." Mikan uttered after she had finished reading the announcement. "So we only have one day and two nights to prepare." She added while calculating in her mind.

"Yeah, it's a short time but it's alright. Also, the academy's efforts will not be in vain that's for sure. Students are very happy about this special treat." Yuu said.

Then, a blonde haired boy with calm blue eyes suddenly appeared beside them. "Hi there Mikan, Yuu, what are you doing?"

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan joyfully greeted.

Seeing Mikan so happy made Ruka smile. _You look like an angel, Mikan. _He thought.

"Hello Ruka. We are just talking about the sailing trip." Yuu also greeted that interrupted Ruka in his daydreaming about Mikan.

"I-is that so, this trip have been a big hit to the students." Ruka said, surprised. After that, he asked something. "But I was wondering why the elementary and high school students are not part of this trip?"

"I have asked Mr. Narumi about that. He said that the ship cannot accommodate all Alice students. That's why they gave the Middle School Division students the first chance to sail."

"Well, the academy really wants all of us to have a safe vacation." Ruka replied.

"Wait guys. Why is my room far from all of you?" Mikan interrupted while still looking at the paper in her hands.

"Ha?" Both Yuu and Ruka said.

"My room # is 160." Mikan said without being asked.

"Maybe because you're the dumbest of us all." A velvet voice spoke out of the blue.

"Natsume?" Ruka said, while turning his gaze to Natsume.

"Ruka, I'm looking all over for you. And here you are, talking to that idiotic girl."

"You bastard! Are you insulting me???" Mikan is already reaching her boiling point for she then remembered the commotion after lunch.

"Here I am deciding if I should take back what I said to you but you proved to me that you are totally an idiot." Natsume replied, not looking at her.

"Why you…" Mikan is now clenching her fists and her brown eyes show that she is really irritated.

"Natsume, I think we should go now." Ruka said immediately, trying to stop the growing argument.

"Ok Ruka." But suddenly, he looked back and said to Mikan. "I'm looking forward for the…date, little girl."

This made Mikan explode like an active volcano. "I WILL NEVER WANT TO HAVE A DATE ESPECIALLY IF IT IS WITH YOU, NATSUME! I WOULD RATHER HAVE A DATE WITH A PIG."

Everybody in the hallway had heard that statement from Mikan and there was a rapid silence afterwards.

"Date?" Ruka asked with a shocked face.

Realization came to Mikan that she revealed the date. She quickly said "Oh my… I… it was just a joke…" but then Natsume interrupted her.

"It's true." He calmly said just enough for everyone to heard it.

"No! That's not TRUE." Mikan defensively said.

"Yes, it is." Natsume replied once again.

"Natsume! Shut up!" Mikan angrily said to him. "Just stop this ridiculous date thing!"

"Very well then..." Natsume said while putting his hand in his pocket. "…kiss me and I will cancel our date." He showed his handsome smirk for Mikan to see.

"WHAT??????????????????" Almost all the girls and some boys shouted with mixed feelings of confusion, anger, and jealousy. There eyes are kind of bulging because of disbelief.

"Kiss? But, that's just ridi…culous." This is all Mikan had uttered because her mind is still processing on what Natsume had just said to her.

Minutes passed and Mikan still can't think straight. Her head is aching so much plus her little mind is being clouded by too many questions. _Kiss? Kiss? Kiss? Natsume said kiss? What's that supposed to mean? Why did he say that? Somebody help me out of this nightmare! Argggghh!!!_

Natsume smoothly said while cocking an eyebrow to Mikan. "You're taking so long to think so…" He slowly walks toward Mikan until they are faced to faced.

Mikan look at his crimson eyes that are shining with gladness? But, she was interrupted in her eye gazing when Natsume planted a kiss in her trembling lips right at that very moment. The kiss is not harsh; it's so soft that Mikan's knees are trembling too. She definitely WANTED to push him but her body is doing the opposite. Even her sight is becoming blurred.

_Everything is out of control!_

However, she realized that he is kissing her like she was a priceless treasure. His lips moves so soft yet so powerful. It's perfect and precise at the same time. With that, Mikan unconsciously closed her eyes. Her angriness is fading away like bubbles in the air. And her energy must likely be evaporating in thin air.

_Darn you, Natsume. You're making me crazy._

Natsume's left hand is now touching her face. She immediately felt the warm touch of his hand. She does not know why but every second that are passing by means to her like everything she does not imagined.

Then, they broke the kiss to give them both some air.

Mikan opened her eyes and realization stroked her like lightning. He just ki---sss---ed me. "What the…" Mikan said to Natsume but still dumbfounded to continue what she will say.

Then, she looked at Natsume who by then said, "Because I'm a gentleman…you can have both." She saw how Natsume's face lit up after saying those words with the stupid smirk on his face. But then again, that smirk made him face so radiant and stunning.

Natsume muttered something only for her to hear. "See you at the ship, polka."

Now, Mikan saw that face of arrogance sketched in Natsume's handsome face. She wanted to step on that face of his and erased it forever. I despise him!

"Ruka, let's go." Natsume ordered, turning his attention to Ruka once again.

Ruka, who still can't believe on what he had seen, just nod. His mind is not working well like Mikan.

When the two boys are out of sight, people mostly girls are starting to say something about the date and the unexpected kiss. Loud murmurs and whispers are echoing in the hallway. Mikan is literally getting dizzy about it and there are three things she never expects to happen in this random day. First, the date will surely annoy the heck out of her. Second, the kiss was her FIRST KISS for crying out loud! Lastly, the feeling she had when Natsume kissed her. She dreaded it, right? She cannot take this any more, her head is spinning like a moving top.

"My head really hurts. This day is officially the most ruined day of my li…fe." Mikan unconsciously fell to the ground.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Yuu shouted with a panic look on his face.

**

* * *

**

****

**I finally finished Chapter 2! I'm so glad about it. So my dear readers please make a review so that I will be inspired to continue and write Chapter 3. It makes me happy everytime I read reviews from you guys who find time to read my fic and write comments about it. It's really a big thing for me.**

Criticisms are accepted. Please specifically tell me my mistakes.

**God bless you all.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!!!**


	3. Stupid Headache SLASH Natsume

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine and will never be even if time ends.

**Hi everyone! I reposted this fic because I made changes in Chapter 3 because I personally think that the original is dull. I hope you will appreciate this new Chapter 3 and make a review as well =D. **_**It is disturbing when new ideas come so late in my mind.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stupid Headache SLASH Natsume**

"_Anger is only one letter short of danger."_

November 14, 2009

Another morning is reigning in the land. Even thought it's already morning, the sun seems too shy to show itself. The sky is dark and the clouds looks heavy while floating. The air is undeniably cold. However, according to the news report there's no sign of any vicious cold storm that will come this day. Everything is safe. That is what they all think.

Inside the room of a single star student who is rumored to be Natsume's (the black cat) date, there's a loud and cracking voice that might damage someone's ear right at this moment.

A seaweed haired girl is standing furiously in front of the door facing the single bed in the room. "MIKAN SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!! What's this KISS I'm hearing about starting yesterday afternoon??? It better be a humorless joke! You don't want to feel the wrath of SUMIRE SHOUDA, I…OUCH! Hey! Hotaru why did you…OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Sumire exclaimed after manybullets from the _Baka_ Gun had shoot directly at her head.

"If you don't want your head to be crash into pieces, you would stop yelling by now. My ears are likely to bleed because of your irritating voice." Hotaru coolly said but her voice is scary. She is sitting in the chair right next where Mikan's bed is.

"I'm talking to Mikan, not to y-you, Hota-aru, so stay out of this." Sumire courageously said even though her voice is cracking like a scared tiger.

"Oh do you?" Hotaru threatened while pointing her _Baka_ Gun to Sumire once again. She doesn't like being answered back. "So you came here because you want to talk to this _baka_?" She then eyed Mikan with an irritating look.

"What do you think?!" Sumire mumbled sarcastically, not meeting Hotaru's gazed.

"Hey g-guys…stop this…at once. No need for a bloody argument." Mikan weakly said while trying to sit from her bed. "Also, Hotaru, I'm…really s-so-orry for acting such a…reckless idiot y-yester-day. I didn't mean…hmmm…to make you worry by collapsing like that in the middle of a crowd. I was just…" She explained but Hotaru cut her off.

"Who said that I was worried? I was frustrated." Hotaru coldly replied. "You didn't bother to rest even though you're not feeling well. And don't try to get up from your bed or you'll be feeling the bitter effect of my _Baka_ Gun. " She warned her.

"It's only a mild fever be-besides I'm feeling better now. I th-think? Yuu helped me when I became unconscious." Mikan explained. _Come to think of it, I still didn't give Yuu proper thanks. I'll go find him later._

After that, Hotaru spoke with a calm voice "Just don't do that again, Mikan. You're acting like a stupid child."

Mikan stared at Hotaru and her eyes began to sparkle. "I didn't know that you really cared for me, Hotaru. I love you!" Mikan professed while attempting to hug Hotaru but she got hit by the _Baka_ Gun instead. "That hurts." She babyishly cried.

"And that's for you being a careless type of idiot." Hotaru sneer.

"Humph." Mikan mumbled.

"Now, Mikan…" Sumire interrupted and slowly walking towards the brown eyed girl, "is the kiss true or just A PLAIN STUPID RUMOR!?! Sumire said while grinding her teeth. She then holds Mikan's shoulder with much force.

"What if I…I say it's true but for me…it's…hmmm not? Like what you said, it's just a p-p-plain stupid hmmm FACT, Sumire. Hehe…" Mikan replied anxiously.

"So it's TRUE! How can I go on living?!? My dream of kissing Natsume is shattered into PIE-CES." Sumire dramatically spoke.

"You are totally out of this world, Sumire. You're making me sick." Hotaru bluntly told her.

"Yeah right Permy. Besides…" Mikan took a deep breath and said "…the kiss with that arrogant jerk was nothing." She explained anxiously. Hotaru had espied the uneasiness of her friend and an unnoticed smile made way on the famous Imai's face.

"Natsume's kiss is everything for every girl!" Sumire reacted so much to it like it's the most significant thing in the world.

"But not for me." Mikan said as a matter of fact. _He stole that kiss and it's not idyllic!_

"Mikan, don't you think you should be more careful from now on?" Nonoko suddenly asked her brunette friend with concern.

"Now why is that?" Mikan diverted her attention in her friend, Nonoko who is standing near the devastated Sumire.

"Your date with Natsume is spreading like wild fire in the academy." Nonoko worriedly explained to her. "Almost all the girls are going crazy."

"You surely won't survive another day with those fan girls especially when that lunatic Luna is around leading them." Hotaru added while rubbing her Baka Gun with an evil smile on her face. "You're lucky that today is Saturday."

Mikan gulped, imagining what will become to her if one day she was cornered by Luna and those numerous fan girls. _Oh how I wish that I can be sick forever._

All of a sudden, a voice made her heart jumped.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Anna shouted from behind, looking at her watch.

"Ha? What is it Anna?" Mikan hastily asked while curiously looking at her pink haired friend.

"It's already 9:45 in the morning, GUYS!!!" Anna replied with a panic look.

"So? What???" Sumire asked, wondering what is so important about Anna's surprising action.

"HELLO!?! We need to go to Central Town right NOW. We need to grab new dresses for tomorrow's sailing!" Anna stated as it's the most obvious thing in this world.

"I almost f-forgot about it. Let's go and start to wipe out those sto-stores…" Mikan said excitedly with a secret agenda in her mind. _Especially those fluff puff stores!!!_

"No way. You're staying here. And Shouda here is coming with us." Hotaru seriously said to Mikan.

"Wha-what??? But why?" Mikan and Sumire both asked, perplexed by Hotaru's decision on things.

"Mikan you're still not feeling better so you need to rest and I mean stay in your room and sleep. On the other hand, Shouda won't do anything productive today so she will come with us." Hotaru replied.

"Hey!" Sumire only managed to say. _What have I gotten into?_

"Hotaru?!? I want to come. I am fine now. Pretty pretty please??? I'm healthy like a horse you know." Mikan begged while showing her adorable eyes. She 60% hoping that this will make Hotaru changed her mind.

"You know I like the idea of you being like a horse. Hihihihi…" Sumire butted in.

"Shouda shut up. Mikan, I said no. But if you will continue doing the things you want but are dangerous to you…consider me as…not your friend anymore." Hotaru threatened while showing her evil smirk.

"Wha-t? That's not fair. I can't do that. You…you are so…I give up!" Mikan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms angrily.

"Well everything is cleared up now. Let's go." Hotaru stood up and made her way to the door.

"I'm sorry Mikan but Hotaru's right. You need to rest so tomorrow we'll all enjoy ourselves." Nonoko looks really sorry.

"We will just buy you something Mikan and I'm pretty sure you will like it." Anna said trying to cheer Mikan up.

"Thanks for that. Enjoy yourselves and take care!" Mikan told her friends, showing her sweet smile to them.

Then, the sound of the closing door was heard.

* * *

Alone in her room, Mikan started to think the things she would do in this particular morning.

"What should I do now? I really don't like the idea of me staying here in my room and staring at the ceiling like an idiot. In short, I don't want to rest besides I'm feeling alright. That Hotaru… I really wanted to go to Central Town…" Mikan somberly said.

After about fifteen minutes of thinking non-important things like food that she craves…

"I can't take this any more! There's nothing to do." Mikan frustratingly complained and wandered her eyes in her room. She is the type of girl who can't be locked inside the room for a day even for a couple of minutes.

Instead of being stuck in her room doing nothing, she decided to stroll for a while. She dressed up quickly and went out of her room.

"Hotaru won't discover that I didn't stay in my room the whole time. Good thing that I am smart." Mikan boastfully said to herself, not noticing the little moving lens attached at the top of her door.

She started walking with her hands at her back in the long corridor of the single star floor.

Then, she noticed that it is unusually cold at this time of the morning. "The coldness of the air is making me uncomfortable." Mikan said and shivered after. "I forgot to bring my jacket with me."

She walked left and right and noticed that none of the students can be seen.

"What happened with all the people here? Maybe they all went to Central Town to shop. I'm so jealous!" Mikan pouted.

But when she was about to passed the next corridor…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! What the…!" Mikan shrieked when a little black shadow suddenly run in front of her. Then, when the shadow suddenly stopped, she realized that it was only a cat, a black one. It came from the meager window, just inches far from Mikan.

"Phew! It was only a black cat. Thank goodness. Whoo… I hate scary stuffs; it's killing every bone in my body." Mikan relaxed a bit. When she looked again at the cat, she noticed that the cat is ogling at her with its large eyes and mere slit pupils.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Hey…you remind me of someone I know…those eerie yet powerful eyes and that…tenacious aura. You kind of resemble uhmmmm him." Mikan is trying to jog her memory. _Natsume. _She finally remembered. "Yeah, that's right, you're so unlucky little kitty because you look like that repulsive and grotesque guy. But…" She bent down her knees and patted the cat's head. "…you have the same eyes that I really adore." _Oops! What did I said? Did I just indirectly told the cat that I love Natsume's eyes?!? Oh no!!! Horrible! _Mikan suddenly realized and rephrase her statement earlier. "I mean kitty, your eyes are perky…not like Natsume's…" But she was interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot? Talking to a cat seems to be your new hobby." A voice so smooth yet strong suddenly spoke from behind.

"…beastly eyes?" Mikan mumbled. "Ha? Oh no you have gotten it all wrong! Hmmm I'm just talking…to myself…keeping my spirits up as always. Hehehehe…" She reasoned out while still facing the cat.

"You mean you are a total psycho." The person answered back.

That what made Mikan faced the disdainful person which is no other than… "Natsume!!! What the hell are you doing here?!? Hmmm how long have you been hmmm here?' She tensely asked the boy who is looking so brawny even in blue collared t-shirt and dark brown cargo pants.

"I don't need to answer you." He asked with an unreadable look in his face.

"Just answer me!" Mikan bawled. _He better not heard what I said earlier or I…I…_

"Long enough to have heard that." Natsume coolly replied.

Mikan gulped. _Oh no. Wait. Maybe he was talking about something else, not that disgusting statement that I said._ "What do you mean, Natsume. Hehehe???" She nervously asked while faking a laugh.

All of a sudden, Natsume smirked. The smirk that can surely make her fan girls faint but the effect for Mikan is the other way around. _Why the hell is he smirking? It's irritating me!_

He walks toward Mikan and lifted her chin up. There face is only inches away that made Mikan bit her lip.

And Natsume softly murmured. "You don't need to express your adoration using a cat. It's quite bizarre you know but still I find it really…disgusting." His faced turned into stone.

"DISGUSTING? Why you..." Mikan glared at the handsome guy in front of her face.

Mikan was interrupted when Natsume had started to spoke again. "You're staring at me like you're going to burn me, little girl. Or maybe I am wrong...You know, I think you're falling for me. Now, that's bad. I don't want an idiot like you following me around in every place that I go." He arrogantly stated.

Mikan had to blink twice to regain herself. She released from Natsume's strong hold and inhaled deeply. Then, "What the FUCKING HELL ARE YOU SAYING!!! Your 'falling in love with me crap' is absolutely BOGUS!!! As if I will follow you! Going to hell alone might be A BETTER IDEA!!! She yelled with all her might.

"But you just told the cat that you like me, little girl." Natsume replied with a boastful smile.

"Well…" Mikan is trying to think of a perfect excuse. Then, her eyebrows meet. "Hey…I NEVER SAID THAT I LIKE YOU!!! YOU'RE ASSUMING THINGS! Oh and it's none of your darn business on what things I had told the cat! So STAY OUT OF IT!" Mikan defended her side even if it means getting mute for a whole week.

"You are wrong about that…it is my business. I don't want to be pestered by you someday…acting the same as my fan girls." He said with a face that looks disgusted.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikan covered her ears. "I will NEVER EVER WANT TO BE ONE OF YOUR FAN GIRLS!!!" she yelled that the whole corridor vibrated with the deafening sound.

"Oh shut up. You are going to damage my ears because of your voice that sounds like a dying frog. " Natsume glared at her.

"Dying f-frog??? Why you…I still haven't forgotten about yesterday, jerk!!! The date and the kiss!!! So can you please don't try adding another problem that involves me in it." Mikan desperately asked.

"What? Just shut up." She saw Natsume turned his face into the other direction.

_He is so dead! Please let it be legal to kill someone like Natsume Hyuuga! I'm begging. _Mikan hissed.

Suddenly..._Whoa and I'm feeling so not good now. My body feels heavy than usual and my head seems like a needle is pricking it. _She weakly rubbed her forehead to ease the ache she is feeling.

"Hey what's up with you?" Natsume asked after noticing Mikan's sudden action.

"Ahh nothing." Mikan replied weakly. She find it hard to breathe normally and the air she is releasing is so warm.

Natsume walked towards her immediately and touched her forehead. Mikan noticed that Natsume frowned.

"You are sick aren't you? Stupid, rest now." Natsume ordered.

"I don't want to. And who are you for me to obey???" Mikan slapped away Natsume's hand and said, "It's just a little fever anyway. No need to rest actually." Then, she coughed with so much force like her throat won't live another day.

"I said rest now. Don't be so darn stubborn, polka." Natsume said while trying to restrain himself from shouting.

"No." Mikan solidly replied.

All of a sudden, she was not in the ground anymore. Natsume is carrying her in bridal style!

"What do you think you're doing, jerk!?! Put me down, now!" Mikan yelled while trying to escape from Natsume's strong hold.

"I don't want to do this more than you do. However, I don't want to be responsible for an idiotic girl collapsing at the middle of the corridor because of a high fever that she stupidly took so lightly." Natsume said with a straight face and walked continuously.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!!!" Mikan is grumpy already. _This is so not good. But, he's right I'm feeling awful and I need to sleep. Sleeping in his arms might be a good idea.__Hey what? Now Mikan, quit saying stupid things like that. Sleeping in Natsume's arms is hell! _Mikan can't help to have a glimpse of Natsume. But then she diverted her eyes away when she saw that Natsume is looking at her intently. _What's his problem now??? But, he caught me staring at him like that._ _Oh no. _She bit her lip and prevented herself from blushing furiously.

After a minute of silence, Mikan noticed that they are walking in an unfamiliar corridor. The wall is painted with a mixture of intense colors like red, black, and blue. Then, at the ceiling there is an image of a fierce lion attacking its defenseless prey.

"Where are we, Natsume?" She asked.

"Where else…the special star students' place of course." Natsume said, deadpanned.

Mikan's eyes stared wildly at Natsume in disbelief.

"And why are we here, mister!?!" She bitterly asked.

"You are going to rest in my room of course." He replied impassively.

"What the…in your room? Go back now!!!" Mikan yelled with a tense look on her face.

"No, we're not. I don't have the hell of an idea where your room is, so automatically we're going to my room." Natsume's tone is unshakable.

"I can't believe you…you bastard!?!" Mikan yelled once again. "You should have asked! Is that a hard thing to do?!!"

"No. But, you are daydreaming like an idiot while I'm carrying you. I don't like to ask someone who do things like that." He candidly said.

"What?!? We are going back or else I will shout nonstop until people will notice that you are kidnapping me!" She threatened him.

"Are you blind or just dumb? There is no one here except you and me. Almost all the alice students and teachers are shopping at this time for tomorrow's trip." He explained.

Mikan only managed to gulp. _I'm so very dead._

Approximately in five minutes, they arrived at Natsume's room.

After cursing under her breath, she said, "You can put me down now. I can stand and walk you know."

Natsume did not obey her instead he walks inside the room still carrying Mikan.

After the lights had been turned on, Mikan had a clear view of the famous black cat's room. It is ten times larger than her room. The room is painted with blue everywhere. _This is definitely a boy's room. _She thought. Then, there's the sala with a glass table surrounded by one long and two short sofas. A television and DVD player are placed in front. At the left is an own kitchen and a medium size refrigerator with complete utensils and food. _Why is that, his room is so darn extravagant!?! It makes me envy him. _Mikan's face turned into a frown.

Then, they went to the right side of the room and opened a door. The light coming from the window blinded Mikan temporarily but after a minute or so she completely saw the large bedroom of the young man carrying her. Red, is the color that welcomed her in the room. No other colors on the ceiling, walls, and on the floor can be seen except red. An ample bed with expensive pillows and covers is facing the window. Beside the bed is a wide desk with a laptop on top of it. Inches farther is the closet which is so huge that all her things will fit there. Also, there's a bathroom across the room.

Mikan continuously wandered her eyes and without thinking, she said, "I can live in here forever."

"Like I would let you. NO chance, polka." Natsume suddenly said and smirked afterwards.

Mikan glared at him but before she can throw a curse on Natsume, she was dropped into the bed by him.

"Why did you drop me like that??? It hurts, you know." Mikan exclaimed while trying to stand up.

"Don't you dare try to get out of that bed or I will lock you here forever like you wanted to." Natsume intimidated her.

"Why you…you're like Hotaru who hinders me in doing the things I wanted to do." She grouchily said.

"Tsk. I don't care. Now rest." He coldly said.

Mikan noticed something about Natsume and said it out loud. "You know, you have a serious case of mood swing. Now you're acting like a jerk that no one can mess with you but yesterday afternoon you…you act so…hmmm…" She can't continue what she is saying because the memory of their kiss is clouding her mind again. She blushed furiously.

Natsume bent his face centimeters near Mikan's face and whispered smoothly, "And what? Spit it out."

Mikan blinked twice and moved her face to her left to avoid Natsume's stare. "Could you please move your face farther from mine and I don't need to tell you anything." She can only mumble because her heart is beating so fast. _And why is my heart beating so fast???_

"…"

Still looking at the other direction, she felt that Natsume was far away from her now.

"Sleep now so you're fever would go down. It's dangerous if it will continue to rise." She heard Natsume said composedly.

"What?" She said and turned around but saw Natsume walking away.

Then, the sound of the closing door was heard.

"Why is that I feel like this is de javu. Never mind, a headache in the morning had really drained my energy. Stupid headache slash Natsume! Hmmm…Oh my…I feel very exhausted…and slee-_py too_." Mikan dozed off immediately.

* * *

Evening came and the sun is nowhere to be seen. Only the moon and the bright stars are dominating the vast sky. However, the low temperature of the environment is still the same. And the coldness of the air is causing discomfort to people who are sleeping soundly like a certain Mikan Sakura.

_He is so annoying…saying those darn things to me and acting like…hmmm…like…arrghhh it really makes me uncomfortable! Oh how I wish that I can break his neck! Oh wait! Maybe he had taken some drugs! Yeah that's right..._

"Natsume…" Mikan mumbled while slowly opening her eyes. Using her right hand, she rubbed her left shoulder due to the cold that causes her discomfort. Then, after she can see clearly, she moved her eyes about aimlessly and noticed that the place is painted with almost brown and pink.

"This is my room, I supposed? But, something is not right." She said while trying to clear her memory however a voice or specifically a shout interrupted her. "Miiii---ka-n SAKURA!!! Something is not really right I tell you!"

Mikan followed the voice with her eyes which is coming from the left corner of the room. Then, she saw a raging Sumire Shouda and her three friends standing beside her. "Hey guys…and Permy…what's up?" She innocently asked.

"What's up!?! I should be the one asking you that darn question!!!" Sumire hollered.

"Ha? What do you mean???" Mikan asked again, confused.

"Grrrrrrrr…Anna would you please tell her 'what's up'?!" Sumire beseeched.

"Sumire you're too hyper. We don't really know what that meant. Ok?" Anna calmly said. Then, she diverted her attention to Mikan. "Mikan, why did you said Natsume's name just now? Something happened?"

"Ha??? Did I what?" That's when Mikan remembered what had happened earlier this morning. "Oh right. Natsume. Where is he by the way?"

"We didn't see him, Mikan. What happened between the two of you?" Anna's eyes sparkled all of a sudden.

"Anna, nothing happened. It's just that he made me stay in his room for a while so I can rest because he found out that I had a fever. Wait, that's not right, he forced me stay in his room to rest!" Mikan narrated.

"WHAT?!! YOU SLEPT IN MY NATSUME'S ROOM!!! YOU ARE WAY OVER THE TOP MIKAN! YOU WITCH!" Sumire bellowed with a hint of menace in her voice.

"Mikan, don't mind Sumire. She's just jealous. You are so lucky!!! What did it felt like to sleep inside the room of the most gorgeous guy in the academy???" Anna squealed.

"I slept soundly, that's all. Besides, Natsume went out of the room while I am sleeping." Mikan replied with no hint of lying.

"But, you are fine now, right Mikan?" Nonoko thoughtfully asked.

"Yup. I think a good sleep is the best medicine." Mikan answered and beamed.

"No, I think it's not the sleep thing, Mikan. I think its Natsume who is the best medicine." Anna teased her brunette friend.

"Oh shut up, Anna!" Sumire told her.

"Mikan, why is that we found you sleeping in your room and not on Natsume's room?" Nonoko curiously asked.

Mikan ignored her two aggressive friends and answered Nonoko instead. "Maybe he carried me back here. Oh he surely thought that I am a pain in a butt for sleeping in his room that's why he returned me here." Mikan said while nodding to herself.

"So Mikan, how did you end up in his room anyway? Did he went inside your room and forced you to go with him or you've met him outside your room?" Hotaru suddenly asked.

"Of course he didn't went here or I'll break his neck if he did. I met him at the corridor when I decided to stroll early in the…" Mikan explained but she realized that it was a big mistake. "Oh no, I slipped."

"So you disobeyed me. You still went out of your room even though you are sick. You will pay me 100 rabbits because of that." Hotaru coldly said.

"What? Why should I pay you??? I don't have that big amount of rabbits, Hotaru." Mikan reasoned out.

"You know I can wait Mikan, but only for a small amount of time. Pay me after a week." Hotaru stated.

"A week?! You are a heartless friend, you know that." Mikan said while glaring at Hotaru.

"Oh it's part of who I am, Mikan. And I'm proud of that." Hotaru smiled evilly.

Then, numerous yells, threats, and pleadings had happened inside the room.

After an hour or two, the five girls decided to call it a night.

"Hey guys, I'm exhausted already. I need to arrange my things now so I can sleep right away. My feet are sore not to mention my back is aching." Anna said less energetic. The shopping bags that she is holding are nearly reaching the ground.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to get up early in the morning so we won't be late for the departure time." Sumire said and yawned afterwards.

"Mikan, we bought you some stuff from Central Town but its already late now so I would just give it to you tomorrow. Is that ok?" Nonoko asked while holding two shopping bags with her right hand.

"It's alright Nonoko and thanks for those." Mikan said. "Go ahead, everyone. You all need to go back to our rooms now. Good night!" Mikan told everyone. They all nodded in return and mumbled good night to her.

After her friends had gone into their respective rooms, Mikan decided that it's time to fix her things too.

However, after 15 minutes of trying to fix her things…

"I give up. I can take this anymore!" Mikan exclaimed.

She sat on the floor and exhaled loudly. She looked up into the ceiling and come to a conclusion that she needed to get some air.

She grabbed her jacket and went out of her room. After a while she stopped and gaze at the tiny stars by the window that are brightly sparkling. "Stars are truly enthralling and just by simply gazing at it you will feel so contented already. They are the most pulchritudinous sight in the bluish dark sky." She said amazingly. Then, she remembered her grandfather whom she still hasn't seen for a long time. _I wished that my grandpa can also see this astounding creation at this moment. He would be very amazed and pleased. At least even if it's only in star gazing, we are doing something together for once. _Mikan let out a pine smile and muttered "I really miss grandpa very much."

"And he surely misses you too. I'm sure about that." A sincere voice spoke beside Mikan. He is wearing his usual white polo long-sleeve and black trousers.

"Mr. Narumi!!! Why are you here? By the way thanks for what you said about my grandpa." Mikan thanked his teacher wholeheartedly.

"Your welcome, Mikan. I'm just roaming around while enjoying our last night here in the academy's ground." Narumi told her. "Tomorrow will be different." He added while looking at the sight of the tenebrous garden.

"You're right Mr. Narumi." Mikan said while beaming. "I'm really excited about tomorrow. This will be my first time to travel by ship and I'm looking forward for it." Her eyes show pure happiness.

"You surely are happy about it." Narumi gave a heart warming smile to Mikan and gently brush her hair. "I'm glad to know, Mikan."

A silver bracelet with a blue stone in the middle of it had sparkled by the reflection of the light. The bracelet is no doubt real silver, even the stone looks so delicate and well carved. Looking at it more closely, there are lines deep in the stone that are perpendicular to each other. The lines add to the uniqueness of the stone. It must be expensive and hard to acquire. But, believe it or not, it is magnificently placed around the wrist of Narumi. Mikan only noticed the bracelet when Narumi brushed her hair. No eye can ignore a ravishing jewelry like this.

"Beautiful." Mikan unconsciously whispered when her eyes caught the silver bracelet and its stone.

Narumi noticed that Mikan was gaping at the same time intently staring at the precious bracelet that he wore. He showed a gentle smile.

"You like it? This is a rare one especially this blue stone. I think this is the only stone that you can see for real. I'm very lucky to have this." Narumi explained at the flabbergasted girl in front of him. "This is a precious gift from a very close friend of mine, Mikan."

"Wonderful…so perfectly real… what's the name of this one of a kind treasure of yours, Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked, not turning away her eyes on the alluring stone.

"It's called 'Yuka', a name that signifies bravery and kindness." Narumi stated, placing his fingers on the stone more likely reminiscing the past. "Do you know that this is not only special because it's a rare stone, for it is also capable of identifying if a person that wears it has a good or an evil heart." He suddenly added.

"Really??? How can you know it?" Mikan curiously asked. She is now staring at Narumi with great interest.

"The Yuka stone turns deep blue when the person owns a heart of goodness but when it is bloody red; the person owns a heart of evil." Narumi answered with a serious tone of voice.

"So you're definitely a good person Mr. Narumi." Mikan pointed out.

"Well, I guess so but the Yuka's color can change anytime. I hardly believe that I'm a really good person." Narumi sounds unsure.

"You should be more confident in yourself Mr. Narumi. I strongly believe that you're good and I think there's no reason why you can be bad." Mikan said while showing her innocent smile.

"That's very encouraging, Mikan. Thank you. But…I think you should head back to your room now. You need an early rest because you might be late again tomorrow…and you're fully aware that the consequence is not good." Narumi told her, showing a grin across his face.

"Oh. Ok Mr. Narumi, I'll be going now. Thanks for the short chat and…see you tomorrow!" Mikan happily said. "Good night!" Then, she waved her teacher goodbye and walked back in her room.

"Good night…Mikan….I hope you will stay strong like her…" Narumi whispered in a hopeful voice. He holds the bracelet with eyes of concern. Then, he gently touched the treasured Yuka stone and said, "Danger is always near."

* * *

**Hmmmm well I think this chapter is way too long from what I had expected it to be. So I need your reviews to know how the story is going… dull? or what? Just speak out the things you all want to say and I'll accept it wholeheartedly. You are free to write anything in your reviews so please don't hesitate to do it. =D**

**Merci beaucoup!!!**


	4. Meet The Gargantuan Alice

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is definitely not mine.

* * *

**Here is the chapter 4! It's been a long time since my last update. I've already written this chapter as chapter 3 but there have been some changes so this part became chapter 4. For those who haven't read this please give some reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Meet 'The Gargantuan Alice'**

"_A ship in the harbor is safe, but that is not what ships are built for."_

November 15, 2009

BANG!

BANG!

…

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"OUCH!!! STOP THAT!" A brunette girl vociferated to the direction of the weighty shot.

"Ok then, we'll just leave you behind so you can be stuck here for a couple of weeks." A cold voice spoke.

"Wha-what???" Mikan asked, perplexed. She is sitting in her bed with a hair that looks like an after effect of a tornado.

"Sleepyhead." Hotaru jived.

Mikan rubbed her eyes and saw her three friends inside her room. Hotaru, who is holding her Baka Gun, looks irritated as she was standing there near the door. Anna, who is sitting at Mikan's chair beside the bed, is looking at her watch with a panic face. Nonoko, on the other hand, is just fixing her hair at the mirror, looking calm and happy.

"Hotaruuuuuuuu… Don't start teasing me early in the morning." Mikan said while pouting.

"Dopey. So you're calling 7:00 early?" Hotaru coldly told her.

"7 what??? Oh my!!! We're going to be late!" Mikan exclaimed, hastily jumping from her bed.

"That's what we are trying to tell you, Mikan. You sure sleep so darn heavy." Anna said with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"I'm so sorry. Just wait a minute please. I'll be quick." Mikan promised while in rush. "That stupid alarm clock did not work again. Great!" She hissed.

Mikan went to the bathroom and after a couple of minutes she went out, dressed already. She is wearing rash guards' long sleeves, a soft, quick-drying fabric partnered with an adjustable waist periwinkle ruffle bottom skirt.

"You look good Mikan! The clothes suit you." Nonoko gave her laudatory.

"Thanks for the compliment Nonoko!" Mikan blithely said. "Hmmm 10 minutes and I will be done here guys." She added afterwards. "I only need to put those things right into my suitcase then we can finally go." She pointed at the direction of her clothes, right beside her bed.

"You sure bought many stuff Mikan. You look like going to live at the ship." Anna said; amused at the mountain of clothes Mikan is packing.

"I just want to be prepared." Mikan replied. After approximately 15 minutes, she had finished packing.

"Great! I'm done already." She looked pleased on herself.

"Thank goodness! We should hurry up now. We only have 27 minutes to 8." Anna told everyone. "And Koko told me that exactly 7:45 no students or teachers are allowed to get inside the ship. So it only gives us 12 minutes!"

"How will we get there in time?" Mikan asked, hopeful for an answer.

"Hmmmmm... Hmmmmm…" Nonoko murmured.

"So we will be stuck here?!?" Mikan asked in disbelief. _My dream vacation is gone!!!_

"Maybe. It will take us 45 minutes to walk by foot to get there. But, probably the ship is along way ahead. A car is a much better idea but none of us can drive and come to think of it, we don't own a car. Candidly…there is no way we can get there on time." Anna said. Then, she let out a sigh.

All at the same time, Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna look at the great Hotaru Imai with such high hopes in their eyes.

Hotaru raised her eyebrow and frankly said, "You all look like idiotic morons. None of you can do anything by yourselves." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You will all pay me big time for this." She picked up a small remote control from her pocket and clicked the green button. Then, a hard rough sound can be heard from outside Mikan's room. A machine that is shaped as a mirror with weird floral designs around it appeared before them. Its height is like that of a door. There is also a big red button at the topmost of the mirror.

"This is my new invention, #037 Mirror Teleportation." Hotaru introduced her latest invention using a formal style of speech. "Invention #037 can teleport us to the Alice Harbor in mere seconds. We only need to press the red button at the top to be transported in a click."

The girls stood there, awed.

"Hotaru, you are truly incredible!" Mikan highly praised her best friend.

"Stop praising me and get your butts right over here." Hotaru ordered. _Being late is not on my lethal list._

"Ok!" They replied in chorused.

Hotaru pushed the red button and after a flicker of lights, the four girls vanished from the room.

* * *

Alice Harbor is likely the most voluminous harbor in Japan. At this particular morning, students from_ Gakuen_ Alice are all over the place. Some are chatting with their friends while others are taking pictures of the Alice Harbor. Almost all are enthusiastic for the sailing vacation. They are eager to experience this one of a kind adventure. But, the odd thing is there's no sight of "The Gargantuan Alice" ship. Departure time is almost approaching.

Near a sturdy tree, a seaweed haired girl is starting a fuss over something or rather over some people? There are three boys who are trying to calm her or instead trying to annoy her?

"Where the hell are those snaillike girls?!? It's already 7:35!" Sumire bellowed.

"Sumire. Please, just calm down. I'm sure Mikan and the others are now close by." Yuu said, trying to stop Sumire from exploding like a volcano.

"Yuu's right. Maybe there had been some problems along the way. But surely, Imai will do something about it." Kitsuneme positively added.

"Nah. Mikan surely slept hard that's why they are late." Koko contradict the two, showing his chirpy smile.

"Koko! You're not helping!" Yuu and Kitsuneme yelled at the jovial boy.

"I don't care about the reasons why they're late. I need to see them now, at this instant!" After that directive statement of Sumire, a flash of legion lights began to pop in front of her. After a second or two, Mikan and the others appeared in front of Sumire shocked face.

"We made it at last!" Mikan blissfully said. When she saw Sumire and the three boys, she greeted them. "Hey…good morning guys!"

"What's good in the morning…MIKAN SAKURA!?! A minute ago, all of you are no where to be found and after a blink of an eye you just arrived like…just like that!" Sumire yelled in disbelief.

"Watch out for your blood pressure, Shouda." Koko suddenly butt in and giggled loudly. "You'll be old very quickly."

"Don't try to mess with me, Yome." Sumire hissed. "I'm not talking to YOU." She made two harsh steps towards Koko.

"Koko, I think you've gone too far now." Anna said, stating the obvious.

"Guys, can you please stop arguing…there's no need for that, really… Mikan and the others are here already so we should just calm down and prepare ourselves." Yuu told the two.

"I agree with Yuu. You act like kids. It's pathetic." Hotaru coldly commented.

Sumire is about to yell again but a derogatory declaration interrupted her.

"It looks like cat-dog girl is making a big scene here. Tsk. It's unpleasant in my exquisite eyes." The flirtiest Luna spoke. She is wearing a maroon spaghetti strap dress with matching black mini-skirt. Actually, her dress is so revealing. Not to mention her face full of make-up that makes her look like a grisly clown. Moreover, her trusty followers/friends are with her, acting the same as their leader.

"Look who's talking…the HEINOUS PRINCESS OF GAKUEN ALICE…Back off loser!" Sumire replied a snappy comeback that made Luna blinked twice and her followers gasped.

"You...you…HOW THERE YOU!?! You're nothing but DIRT who steals my SPOTLIGHT like your revolting friend here…" Luna pointed at Mikan with a furious expression.

"Hey…don't include me in your hysteria…what had I done to you?!" Mikan huffily asked. Then, she remembered the preposterous thing that occurred between her and Natsume. _Oh no! I'm toast._

"Sakura…you're so darn good at lying!" Luna's angriness is now centered at Mikan, forgetting Sumire altogether. "F-f—FLIRT!" And she was freaking mad.

Not really sure what's happening, Mikan just saw Luna charged her that made the two of them fall unto the ground. _Ouch!_

"You're dead, Sakura!" Luna was about to do something inconceivable to Mikan when a posthaste thing shot her face, hard. "Who's the fucking PARASITE that shot me!?!

"Are you talking to yourself, Luna?" Hotaru sarcastically spoke to Luna while holding her famous _Baka_ Gun. "Want some more? There are plenty." She taunted her.

"Imai." Luna bitterly said with a distasteful look on her horrid face. She slowly stood up and her face began to show a terrifying smile. She is going to use her alice now, however…

"Stop this at once." A strict yet powerful voice spoke from behind them. He is holding a medium stick with a spark of electricity appearing from it. "Don't you realize your making a big commotion here? I'm disappointed."

"Mr. Jinno…We're just…" Mikan tried to explain and only just now that she saw many students where watching them fight like kids.

"Well…I'm not surprised that Ms. Sakura is here. Even if we are not in the academy's ground you still managed to start a fight. I think the one thing you are good at is finding trouble." Jinno did not think twice in insulting Mikan.

Mikan chose to zip her mouth instead of answering back her teacher. It would cause more trouble for her and for her friends if she doesn't control her emotions.

"Hmmm Mr. Jinno, with all due respect sir, Mikan is not the only one who is involved in this fight…we all are." Yuu immediately told the truth to his teacher.

Jinno was about to contradict Yuu but then, he heard the voice of Narumi from afar. _It's about time._ "If that's the case, fix yourselves and I don't want to witness this kind of ruckus again. You are all lucky for now." He just told everyone and left the crowd.

"Now, that's very weird. What kind of food did Jinno ate?" Koko funnily said.

Sumire slapped his back so hard that it made him choked. "Stupid."

All of a sudden, a sweet calm voice can be heard everywhere in the Alice Harbor. Narumi is using a microphone so everybody can hear him clearly. "Good morning to all of our wonderful Alice teachers and Alice students." Everyone had stopped on what they where doing and the noise suddenly ceased. They automatically gathered near the speaker. "Probably, you are really looking forward for our sailing trip today. And…most of you are wondering where on earth the said ship is. The time...has finally come. So to put an end…hmmmm I mean to partially satisfy all of our curiosities…" Narumi signaled a timid boy from his side.

Mikan recognized the boy as the one who has an alice of Invisibility. The boy nodded and gave a shy smile to his teacher. He clasped his hands together and breathed loudly then he closed his eyes for concentration.

"May I present to all, ladies and gentlemen…the one and only prodigious ship of our beloved academy…" Narumi had started. Electric lights suddenly appeared above the water. Then, a shining light blinded those who are watching. After seconds had passed, the light vanished, giving all a clear view of the humongous thing in the water that suddenly appeared.

The ship is undeniably enormous that from the board deck, the people below look like ants. It's about 18 m (60 ft) from the top down to the water. Painted with a striking mixture of colors; black, white and red; the ship is marvelously perfect. The hull was sleek and sheer, its superstructure dominated by the four huge funnels. The two masts were a relic and used only as flagpoles for the ensigns and supports for the wireless aerial. Clearly seen in the upper right corner is the name of the ship, "The Gargantuan Alice" painted with gold. While at the front board deck, there is the big logo of the academy that looks like a flag, swinging smoothly with the wind.

"MY GOD. This ship is…gigantic…never have I seen a ship like this…" Sumire said; astounded at the thing that's almost in front of her.

"Everyone…meet **'The Gargantuan Alice'**…" Narumi finished with a smile shown on his face.

From the crowd, a brunette girl shows her excitement with her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. "What an unbelievable sight. I am GOING TO LOVE THIS TRIP!!!" She loudly announced.

"I told you so…little girl. Surely you would love this trip…because…you...can't resist our date." A familiar gorgeous voice suddenly whispered in her ears.

* * *

**This chapter is way short compared to chapter 3. Never mind =D I look forward to your reviews. I really appreciate it when you guys read my fic but it will be great if you give reviews as well. About chapter 5 I don't know when will I work at it. It depends on my mood.**

**Gracias!!!**


End file.
